


Double Drabble: Water, The Final Frontier.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Double Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: Mark Watney returns from Mars and becomes an oceanographer. As you do.





	Double Drabble: Water, The Final Frontier.

**Author's Note:**

> I marathoned Round Planet. I'm not sorry.

"Hello," the science center's booming overhead narration begins, "my name is Mark Watney, famous astronaut. You may know me from Mars, but the only thing I care about anymore is Earth's oceans."

Let's back up.

It's not like Mark came back from Mars and decided to find the absolute opposite of space exploration, or realized one day, to his absolute shock, that planetary exploration didn't have to mean other planets. It's entirely that Mark went on a cruise, looked into the water, saw a scary fish, and freaked the fuck out.

In his defense, he'd only been back on Earth a couple months. In not-his-defense, it was a fish.

And, hey, NASA also studied the oceans. And, hey, NASA wanted him to stick around. The side-gig doing narration for PBS and, um, lots of others, had happened by accident, honest.

Going back to school had only been natural; after all, he had to make sure he knew what he was talking about. And Grandpa had always wanted him to get a PhD, so Mark did it for his family. He had no other rationale.

It had nothing to do with there being no oceans on Mars. Nope. Nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1002669.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/173106939395/double-drabble-water-the-final-frontier-200)


End file.
